Serpent Empire
Overview Serpent is the most powerful single nations ever encountered. A small group from their galaxy was enough to threaten all of Aetherian at once. Their ships are more powerful and well armed then any found within Aetherian and their tactics are very advanced. They were the primary enemy of the Serpent war. Serpent is made up of multiple races, because of it's slavery nature and aggressive expansionism all recently conquered races are put to the lowest level of society. Serpents front line is organized into 3 distinct groups: The no armors the lowest levels, rarely given weapons and used to swarm enemies. The black armors given weapons and armor and even shields at some levels, these are species that proved their worth to the Serpent Empire. These include * Warlords * Thralls * Phalanx * wasps * hornets * hounds * Witches * Mimics * Impalers * Golems acting as their heavy armor * Pathfinder's And finally the Juggernaut. A 3 meter tall race who is the essential backbone of the Serpent Empire. They are faster, stronger and deadlier than any other previously encountered race; most likely having been genetically modified and specifically breed to be this way. In the field they also have heavy shielding, plasma blades mounted to their wrists and cloaking in addition to psionic powers. In lower ranking Juggernauts this is merely their ability to resist mind reading and sense when people are around (meaning you can't hide from one), but in higher ranking one these psionic powers are much stronger and deadlier. There is also the Ghosts's, which is unclear their ranking within Serpent as they operate on their own in most cases. It is believed that they are either just bellow or the same rank as Juggernaut. There are also other races such as the technician race called the engineers that crew the bridges and engine rooms of their ships. They are a bug like race with a hard exoskeleton and multiple limbs to make their tasks easier. There is also the pilot species who has been made to fly the Serpents fighter craft by building them to be genetically attached to the fighters. And lastly the aspects. The aspects are a race of clones of their god, they are made to have varying levels of competence based on their role. Lowest ranking ones who command the fleets lesser ships and have limited intelligence and psionic powers, high aspects control Serpents capital ships and are smarter and more psionically powerful, high priestess command the Serpents Carriers and scale up with intelligence and psionic powers and lastly the arch high priestess which are the most powerful of them and oversee large scale invasion. The aspects look vaguely human but wear masks and explode upon death so the face have never been recorded. Serpent is a brutal fight for survival. Those at the bottom ranks are in a constant struggle for even the most basic of things such as food or even cloths. One would expect a brutal system like this to rebel against their overlords but instead Serpent enforces it's law of order by a brutal system of making species punish their own none-conformists. Any none-conformity is punished over the entire race causing that species to curb their own none-conformists before they become a problem. This method has been very effective for Serpent as they have never had an armed uprising in over a thousand years. Fleet structure Fighters * Darts - fighters * Double darts - strike craft Ships * Corvette * Lighter Destroyer * Heavy Destroyer * Frigate * Light Cruiser * Cruiser * Scout Cruiser * Light Carrier * Battleship * Assault Carrier * Annihilator * Super Carrier Known fleets -Fleet of renewed endeavor (19 ships)(first encountered at the first battle of the portal) * 10 destroyers * 5 frigates * 1 cruiser * 2 battleship * 1 light carrier -Fleet of Moral foundation (472 ships)(encountered at battle of octavia) * 355 destroyers * 101 frigates * 3 cruisers * 6 battleships * 4 light carriers * 3 assault carriers -Fleet of Dedicated favor (37 ships)(encountered at battle of octavia) * 25 destroyers * 7 frigates * 2 cruisers * 2 battleships * 1 assault carrier -Fleet of Divine absolution (228 ships)(encountered at the first battle of the shield) * 36 corvettes * 135 destroyers * 45 frigates * 2 cruisers * 2 battleships * 4 light carries * 3 assault carriers * 1 super carrier